Military Units
General information Military units are assigned to the Commander, and then you fight them on the Battle Map. There are 5 military unit types in the game. Every unit type has 4 different weapon types. Military units are produced in the military factories and are hidden in the bunkers. Unit types can not be combined, each Commander can have assigned only one type of units of one type of weapon. Military unit types Riders Rider is the fastest and the cheapest military unit in the game. Rider is the perfect military unit for rapid military operations. It also brings terror to any Walker, because Rider can catch up and destroy it. Fortified Rider gets the maximum range of 4 fields, but it also gets the minimum range of 2 fields, and thus it can be easily destroyed, therefore to fortify Riders is recommended only in very specific situations. Production cost: '10 Credits and 10 Steel '''Strength: '''Low '''Duratibility: '''Low '''Speed: '''High '''Standard range: '''0-2 fields '''Fortified Rider range: '''2-4 fields '''Time to fortify: '''240 seconds '''Time to unfortify: '''180 seconds '''Deploy and Evacuation cost: '''1 Fuel Tanks Tank is the backbone of every respectable army. Tank is the second slowest military unit in the game, but it also has the highest durability among military units in the unfortified state. Fortified tank does not have disadvantage of the minimum range and additionally gets the maximum range of 5 fields, so it becomes a truly effective defensive unit. '''Production cost:'120 Credits and 150 Steel '''Strength: Medium Duratibility: High Speed: Low Standard range: '''1.5-4 '''Fortified Tank range: 0-5 Time to fortify: '''480 seconds '''Time to unfortify: '''60 seconds '''Deploy and Evacuation cost: '''10 Fuel Skimmers Skimmer is the most universal military unit in the game. It is an amphibious military unit, thus the only one in the game that can move through the water. Fortified Skimmer gets the maximum range of 5 fields, but it also gets the minimum range of 3 fields, and thus it can be easily destroyed, therefore to fortify Skimmers is recommended only in very specific situations. '''Production cost: '''150 Credits and 120 Steel '''Strength: Medium'Duratibility: '''Medium '''Speed: '''Low '''Standard range: '''0-3 '''Fortified Skimmer range:' 3-5 Time to fortify: '''240 seconds '''Time to unfortify: '''180 seconds '''Deploy and Evacuation cost: '''12 Fuel Turrets Turrets are quite slow and completely harmless when moving. It is wise to protect them on the move. As soon as Turrets Fortify, they get insane range and damage capabilities. '''Production cost: '''150 Credits and 300 Steel '''Strength: '''Medium (Note: unfortified Turret cannot attack) '''Duratibility: '''High (Note: unfortified Turret duratibility is extremely low) '''Speed: '''Low '''Fortified Turret range: 0-9 Time to fortify: '''600 seconds '''Time to unfortify: '''180 seconds '''Deploy and Evacuation cost: 40 Fuel Walkers Walkers are the second fastest Unit (after Riders) with the longest range. That makes them suitable for fast hit and run tactics, where you can spray enemy with fire from afar. Using Walkers in large Army groups is quite difficult as you need to protect them - they are a juicy target as they are difficult to produce. Production cost: 6'''00 Credits and 600 Steel '''Strength: High Duratibility: '''Medium '''Speed: '''Medium '''Standard range: '''3-6 '''Fortified Walker range: 4-8 Time to fortify: '''180 seconds '''Time to unfortify: '''300 seconds '''Deploy and Evacuation cost: '''25 Fuel Weapon types Main Article: Weapon Types There are 4 different types of weapons in the game: '''Gatling, Missile, Plasma and Tesla. Each military unit has four subtypes, thus it is resulting in a total of 20 different units in the game. Each type of weapon is very effective against another type. This game mechanism is similar to rock-paper-scissors hand game. More information can be found in the main article.